Replaced
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: Something that Murdoc says really gets to 2D. Murdoc2D. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Gorillaz fanfiction… So please be kind.

IMPORTANT!!!!!! It's MurdocX2D, So if two guy's getting it on isn't your thing, don't read it

Disclaimer: It's not mine, never will be.

* * *

Replaced

Chapter One

* * *

2D stared at the ceiling with a contemplating expression. He thought about all the things that had happened earlier that day in a solemn silence. He felt insulted and worried. It didn't help that he felt a migraine coming, a big one too.

Murdoc had said it in a very proud tone. A bit like he was looking forward to it happening soon.

"Noodle, with a voice like yours, we won't be needing face-ache. Pretty soon, you'll be our lead singer."

It stung him hard. After all the years of singing for the "Gorillaz" and being center stage, he would just be thrown to the side like a piece of trash. He couldn't be mad at Noodle because it wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she was trying to take his place on purpose. She was talented, and he'd never hold that against her.

What really hit him was that they all laughed like it was some inside joke the three of them shared. He had to admit, Murdoc was one to do those things, but not Noodle and Russel. They had always looked out for him.

His migraine worsened and he sat up on his elbows. He grabbed his pills and popped a few in his mouth.

Murdoc was cruel and sadistic. It was because of him that 2D constantly had to pop pills. But despite everything he did, 2d could never bring himself to leave. He just didn't want to, and he wouldn't. Today's event seemed to confirm that the other's wanted him gone. He'd have to leave eventually.

A soft knock at the door awakened him from his thoughts.

He trudged out of bed and towards the door with a forlorn expression pasted on his face. He wasn't to keen on seeing any of his band mates at the moment. All he really wanted to do was lay in bed.

"2D san, I came to ask you if you want to come eat with us," Noodle smiled up at him, her eyes peeking from under her fringe.

"No, s'okay," he flashed a small smile, "Not hungry."

"Are you sure?" she paused, eyes concerned. "You've locked yourself down here ever since rehearsal. Do you feel sick?"

"I always feel sick."

This seemed to shock her and she looked up, concern more evident in her features now. He wasn't trying to be rude, it just came out. With those words, he even shocked himself a bit. His tone sounded just like Murdoc's. It was harsh, and disturbing when it came out of his mouth.

"Noodle luv, I'm sorry. I'm not hungry, and I'd like to be left alone."

She was about to speak, but was too slow as 2Dshut the door in her face. With a worried glance, she walked back to the kitchen in silence.

* * *

"Murdoc-san, Russel-san, I am worried about 2D," she chewed on the cheese of her pizza.

"Don't worry luv, the dullard will be the same as always tomorrow."

Murdoc didn't seem to care much about what Noodle said. She explained to them what happened and expressed the fact that someone should talk to 2D. He took another bite of his pizza and stood.

"Going back to the Winnie."

He went out the door towards the parking. Pretty soon, the Winnebago was in sight.

His hand touched the handle and was about to open the door when he heard a load crash coming from the room across the lot.

It was the dullard's room, how Murdoc wished he hadn't heard the deafening crash. But he did, and it made him curious. Besides, he wanted to say a few things to 2D anyway, why not kill two birds with one stone he figured.

"Face-ache, open the damn door," he banged on it a few times.

The door opened slowly. 2D peeked from inside, not fully opening the door. Murdoc could still tell that the lights where off and the room was as messy as always.

He could swear that the dullard walked around in the dark for fun, crashing into things and breaking them. Some of those things cost a lot to replace too.

Murdoc was about to explode until he saw the expression that 2D wore. He looked like an abandoned dog that just got a kick. The rims of his eyes were red, and his hands shook at his sides. This wasn't the usual face-ache, something had happened. But what, Murdoc didn't know, he didn't really care either.

2D uttered some soft words.

"Murdoc… I quit…"

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'M OLD NOW

I did not update for 4 years. I'm sorry. I was busy finishing highschool and now I'm suffering through a higher form of education where there is a high chance I'll get a diploma for political science and not have a job.

This was not spellchecked D:

Such Short Chapters...

I seem to update on leap year... see you in four years~ (maybe not if you're lucky)

* * *

Replaced

Chapter 2

And then 2D left, Murdoc had let him go without a second glance or thought. He was sure that face-ache couldn't survive on his own for more than a week. He needed that damn pain medication. If only he'd grow a spine.

Murdoc wasn't a stupid man, dirty he was, but definitely not stupid. He knew why 2D had his man-knickers in a bunch and up his ass. Because he alluded the replacing him with noodle, not like he was going to do it. Was a fucking joke, the dumb-ass was too sensitive, was the pain medication doubling as "turn-into-a-crying-pussy" medication too?

Noodle was devastated when 2D actually left, Russel threatened to slap Murdoc upside the head if they he didn't go and drag 2D back.

Of course. Murdoc told them both too shut up, Noodle in nicer terms though.

"Sod off, Face-ache won't survive without his meds," Yeah, where would 2D go?

Back to the fair so he can sleep with whores and have snot-nosed brats puke cotton candy on him?

...Likely?

He'd come back.

So the remaining members waited a week.

A month.

A year.

Years.

Russel went back to the USA to do the devil knows what. Noodle went to who knows where. Murdoc sat and waited.

He decided one day, when a certain debt collector came, to build his own home in the middle of the ocean. What better use for plastic bottles floating in the water could there be? He'll build this place upon plastic.

He then went to find dear Stuart.

vcxyteawretxycvblnkm;

He still looked like similar, blue hair and vacant eyes. He didn't expect Murdoc to show up randomly and knock him out then drag his body to a remote location in the middle of the sea. To live on trash alone together.

"Alone? Stupid as ever," Murdoc grinned at him when 2D asked him if they were going to just sit and wait to die. "Noodle an' Russel, they'll come back. An' we aren't going to die you bloody moron, we're going to make music."

And have Noodle sing instead of him?

Yes, The Demon Bass Player would rise again and the Gorillaz would become rich once more.

Months went by without word from either Noodle or Russel.

Frustration began to ebb its way into their life on plastic beach, Murdoc became restless with only his hand to satisfy his needs and toyed with the idea of using 2D instead. He was becoming desperate, Faceache was the only other conscious thing on the island and Murdoc wasn't about to go stick his spacial equipment into a fish, he wasn't that mental yet.

As far as he thought about 2D, he never acted in a sexual manner. He took out his frustrations by punching the guy in the face, stomach, arms...

Before stealing the singer away from his pathetic life, he made sure to have an abundance of pain medication sent to the island so there would be no excuse to go to mainland.

Weeks later, after he'd come to terms (not really) with what he was feeling for 2D (well, his body), he noticed the way the other man looked at him. With disgust, outright now unlike before. Not hatred because Stuart was too good of a guy. Something else too though. The ocean air must've been affection both their brains. He decided that he didn't particularly like the look Stuart Harold Tusspot was giving him and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

Faceache was unconscious for days.

There was still no sign or Noodle or Russel.

It was one month later, in sheer desperation, that Murdoc grabbed 2D and smashed their mouths together. It couldn't be called a kiss, Murdoc but the other's lower lip harshly when he received no response. He pushed 2D away sparing a glance at the swollen, bleeding lip. He then stormed off to his room and they didn't set eyes on each other for a week


End file.
